Identified
by AlienYak
Summary: Creatures of the night retain no memories; only the light can show the past. Main Pairings: YuugiYami, RyouBakura. Others to be decided.
1. Slayer

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by whoever owns it, which does not happen to be me.  
  
Chapter 1: Slayer  
  
To be a hero is to sacrifice something dear... life, love, innocence, naïveté, family, joy, freedom... and to expect nothing in return.  
  
"In Domino City, another 3 murders have occurred overnight. The cause of the three unfortunate victims' names have not yet been determined, though they all appear to be under thirty years of age..."  
  
Yuugi Motou frowned as he repeated the information in his head, mentally adding to the tally of murders he kept in his head. So far, over a hundred unnatural deaths had been reported in the past month, with another forty or so critically injured. Not a reassuring figure at all. Scowling, he stabbed at his desk until the lead snapped audibly. He ignored the degrading sneers and snickers he received from his fellow students. He was above them all: if not for him, most wouldn't even be alive, let alone trying to bloat their paltry egos.  
  
The arrogant teacher too, was just an expendable mortal being, incapable of defending herself from the denizens of night. The vampires, werewolves, beasts, and demons that roamed the human plane in the absence of the sun. These were the creatures Yuugi Motou, destroyed. At night, he was a powerful being with supernatural abilities. By day, a straight A student with a tendency to attract bullies. A short, weak, innocent child, easy prey. A façade that worked for him perfectly.  
  
At 15, he was undeniably short for his age. Large innocent eyes were the centrepiece of his cherubic face, framed by long golden bangs. A black crown of spikes stood proudly, edged with crimson highlights. His skin shone, creamy and unmarred. The muscular and fit body was concealed carefully under a uniform that was loose enough to hide the curves, but fitting enough to suggest skinniness. Pale slender hands that often cupped blood were now innocently doodling on spare paper. The look of an angel.  
  
*Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg*  
  
Yuugi immediately jumped out of his seat and ran for the door to his locker. Quickly, he opened his locker and packed his bag, taking care to stash the first aid kit and crowbar out of sight. Banging shut the locker, he bumped into Ryou Bakura, a classmate. Yuugi suspected that Ryou knew something of his nighttime expeditions, though simply chose not to say anything. He also suspected that the quiet, reserved albino was more than he appeared. "Bakura-kun, sumimasen." "That's okay, Yuugi-kun." Ryou smiled reassuringly. "See you tomorrow then." "Ja ne, Bakura-kun."  
  
Turning, Yuugi walked into three bullies, who smiled cheerlessly. "Well, if it isn't the runt." Yuugi blinked at the large figures blocking his way, before innocently smiling back. "Excuse me," he replied calmly. "But I have pressing matters to attend to." With a push, he moved two sideways, before stepping through the gap and bolting. Behind him, the bullies registered what he'd done and yelled in what they deemed a threatening manner, before giving chase.  
  
Amused slightly by their futile efforts, Yuugi ran faster; he did not want any delays to his preparations for the night. Though he usually toyed with the mortals, tonight he could not abandon his duty for entertainment. Consequently, he arrived at his home a full hour earlier than usual, leaving him ample time to plot the night's hunt.  
  
**********  
  
He targeted a well-known night club to knock out some vampires. By far the most devious and cunning of the damned, they could blend into human society with an ease not possible for other demons, having once been human themselves. While not retaining their memories, they kept their human instincts. Unsuspecting humans -of which there were too many- were easy prey for the sinful perfection of a vampire's physique and nature.  
  
Clothed fully in black leather, with knives hidden in wrist sheaths under a leather jacket, Yuugi entered the semi-dark club. The guards were wary of him; the first and only time they refused him entry, he threw the muscular over 100kg security cleanly into his partner at the other side of the room. He'd had good reason: he'd chased a pack of five very hungry vampires into the club. Though usually calm, his reserves of patience snapped into raging fury when human stupidity hindered his hunts. The mortals were right to fear him.  
  
Sitting at the bar with a beer, he immediately picked up four different vampire tracks. Carefully, he inspected them, determining how old each track was, the level of maturity the vampire had reached and how hungry the vampires had been. Finally settling on the track of a mature vampire nearing the age of two millennia whose track was still thick with bloodlust, he slapped coin on the counter and rose to leave, swaying in a tipsy manner. Outside, he turned a few corners, then unsheathed the blade from his left wrist, before climbing up a drain pipe to the rooftops. Silently, he followed the scent.  
  
After ten minutes, Yuugi found the vampire, who currently stalked an ignorant student on her way home. Yuugi paused a moment to regard the girl: shoulder-length chestnut hair, deep blue eyes, dancer's figure, dancer's stride, age around sixteen. Narrowing his eyes, he recalled her: Anzu Masaki, a school cheerleader. She was in a few of his classes. 'Kuso!'  
  
A dilemma. Rescue the girl, and risk blowing his cover, or watch her be slaughtered by the hungry night. He sighed; duty could not be abandoned. Risk was risk, it never left anyway. Besides, Anzu was a nice enough person, who shared notes, food, and philosophy openly with him. Despite her 'friendship speeches' sounding phony or obnoxious, she was very loyal and strong, even to those she was not overly familiar with.  
  
With his decision made, the young Slayer slipped unnoticed to the right of the vampire, far away to avoid his aura being noticed. After all, one could never be sure of the defenses of an ancient. A few crucial seconds passed, which Yuugi took to carefully prepare himself and pool his resources for the upcoming conflict. When he judged his power be just lower than its summit, he took four steps forward and released the concealing wards that hid his magic, unleashing a blow designed for confusion and blindness.  
  
The vampire sensed the assault almost instantaneously, and dodged, catching only 30 per cent of the attack. Though his senses and wits were magically muted, he maintained a strong instinct of survival, and managed to throw up a shield against the next spell. Though his barrier shattered, he ran towards the direction from which the attacks initiated, simultaeneously shaping a new barrier. He was forced to dodge continually; the hunter must have planned fairly well in advance. He cursed himself for carelessness, though he admitted a grudging admiration for the one capable of launching such powerful offense. Feeling his eyes clearing, the vampire readied his own magical attack: a black bolt of energy veined in crimson. Once he was able to make out his enemy's figure, the bolt flew with deadly accuracy. He was able to stop to watch as the attacks stopped momentarily.  
  
A shield of pure white light absorbed the attack; the one holding the shield did not even flinch. The vampire gasped. He had never even heard of any with the power to use the full power of light. Elemental magic was rare: pure elemental even more scarce. Light and Darkness were the hardest of all to control. Looking at the young human again, he frowned. There was just no way that a mortal such as him could possess such power.  
  
His pondering cost greatly. The white shield changed immediately to a jagged arrow, that plunged straight at him, smashing his carefully worked protections. Surrounding him with its light, he felt the light claw and bite him, leaving flesh bloody. He tried to summon a new ward, too late. More light flew at him, surrounding him. The blinding whiteness burnt, creating more wounds that bled. As the vampire fell backwards, he knew it was all over. Already deprived of blood, each drop that drained from his veins sent him a league further into oblivion. Unless he suddenly consumed gallons of the sacred red liquid, he would be dead. Who would feed a dying vampire?  
  
Lying sprawled on his back, the vampire sensed veins above him. Instinctively, he heaved upwards, sinking bared fangs into flesh. Though confused, he nevertheless fed gratefully. It took a few gulps for him to note the difference in the blood: instead of filling him with ecstasy, it burned his veins in an intoxicating manner. He wondered, before realizing: he was a being of darkness, being fed light. Already, he could feel his fangs changing, until they were teeth. Blunt, flat, wide. His heart was slowing, breath gasping. Yet through it all, he could discern one thing: his savior was weeping shamelessly.  
  
He was beyond healing, as a human. The hunter had not saved him as a vampire; he had killed him as a human. The vampire finally understood. Panic at the thought of death struck him, before something else did. Flashing slowly, images clouded his senses. A baby, sleeping soundly. A toddler, falling over while trying to walk. A little boy, being teased. A ten year old, eating with a few friends. A teenager, running and laughing. His memories. The ones stripped from him when he was turned. Feeling the recollections merging with him, meshing with his vampire self, he felt identified. He no longer was a mindless killer.  
  
Raising his hand, he felt his savior clasp it gingerly. He smiled, hoping the boy would understand his gesture. Thank you, for everything you've done. The past is held by darkness, the future by light. I hope that the present may be ruled by both, in harmony. Shuddering, the boy-turned- vampire-returned-boy died.  
  
**********  
  
Yuugi shook with sobs, as he felt the life leave his latest kill, wishing that he was as innocent as everyone believed. He'd taken the lives of so many, the thought that it was all for a good cause did not comfort. Who was he, to judge one race as being eligible to live, while another must be condemned to death? He was just a mortal, with greater abilities. He was no greater than those he slew, only more powerful and ruthless.  
  
The man -boy, he corrected tiredly- had thanked him. He supposed this was good; some had died cursing the light that slew them, clawing at him angrily. As he tiredly embraced the corpse though, he could feel no consolation in the cold, burnt and bleeding flesh. Still, he held on tightly, knowing that soon, the body would begin to decay to it's two thousand year age. Weary, he slumped onto the teenager, who was no older than himself when turned.  
  
Fingers jarred him from mind-numbing trance. Whirling, he unsheathed a knife defensively, glaring at the figure who disturbed his vigil. Seeing startled blue eyes and brown hair retreat, he relaxed. Turning back to the body, he ordered calmly, "Go back to your home. There is nothing for you to see here." Anzu took a hesitant step forward. "I... wanted to see if you... are alright..." Yuugi snorted derisively. "Are you? You did just see someone die from bleeding and burns." "Yes, I know." Feeling stupid, Anzu fidgeted. Lamely she said, "You don't have to worry about me calling the police or anything. I won't tell." "Not that it would matter anyway," Yuugi replied absently. "The corpse would be gone by then." "He was a vampire then?" "Yes."  
  
Cocking her head curiously, Anzu asked again, though more boldly, "Are you alright?" "I'm used to it," snapped Yuugi, weary and irritated. "Yet you still cried. Why?" Anzu knelt. "It wouldn't be pain, would it?" "No, I'm crying because I like to." "Not physical pain, I mean. You don't like to kill." "I really don't need your therapy lesson right now." He scrambled to his feet. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm leaving now. I suggest you do the same, unless you wish to see what the process a corpse goes through before fully decaying into dust." Turning, he strode away quickly. "If you need to talk, or just to have someone who'll listen, I'm here," Anzu called after him. Pausing for a moment, he nodded curtly -a gesture barely caught by Anzu- before moving again.  
  
**********  
  
'What a strange person,' thought Anzu as she continued home. 'Poor kid. It must be so hard, to have to kill someone like that. I wish I could help him.' With that thought, she detoured to a flower shop not too far from her house and placed an order for a bouquet of white lilies, to be wrapped with black tissue paper and pink ribbon, then sent to the Game Shop the next day with a small card she signed. She frowned for a minute, unsure of the reason she chose black, when there were more cheerful colours such as blue, yellow, green, or her preferred pink. Shrugging it off, Anzu pulled out her purse and paid, before continuing home, thinking still of the slayer that cried for his victims.  
  
**********  
  
Listening to the thoughts of a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes, a shadow pondered the boy she was musing. A probe into her thoughts showed him memories of her encounter with a young slayer, and a vampire. Observing carefully, he saw the use of untainted light to destroy and purify a two thousand year old vampire. Excited, he touched her pool of knowledge, sifting until he found what he sought: knowledge of the slayer's whereabouts. Subtly, he withdrew, before opening feathery violet-black wings and gliding away.  
  
To be a hero is to place duty in highest esteem, and to succeed for the common masses. To fail yourself is acceptable; to sacrifice someone unknown to you, intolerable.  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Encounter with darkness

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by whoever owns it, which does not happen to be me.  
  
Chapter 2: Encounter with the darkness.  
  
An encounter with the darkness can leave you scared, confused. It penetrates you, and brings out all the fears you have when you are alone. For when you face darkness without light, you are truly alone.  
  
At five in the morning, Yuugi clambered out of bed. Though he wished fervently for more sleep, he knew he had to train to maintain his fighting capabilities. Wishing his internal clock would malfunction every now and again to allow him a proper sleep, he clothed himself in loose clothes, before trudging downstairs. Finishing his training, he changed into uniform and ate toast, mourning the loss of decent breakfasts cooked by his grandfather, who currently was on an archeological dig.  
  
The doorbell rang clearly. Scowling, Yuugi stumbled towards the door, before unlatching, unbolting, unwarding, and unlocking the wooden panel, and yanking it open. A tired looking boy with messy blonde hair and honeyed amber eyes was holding a bouquet of flowers. He was very tall, and wore a green jacket with jeans. Katsuya Jounouchi.  
  
"Someone sent you flowers," He dropped the bouquet into Yuugi's hands, before walking off. "Who're they from?" Yuugi called after him. "Read the card."  
  
With a sigh unheard by the departed Jounouchi, he turned, closed the door, reset all the protections, set the flowers onto the kitchen table, then pulled out the card. Wrinkling his nose a little at the perfumed scent, he read it carefully. "To Yuugi. Thanks again. If you want to talk, call me. 0426-754-265. Anzu Masaki."  
  
Looking now at the flowers, he looked curiously at the combination of colours. Pink was a representation of Anzu. White lilies represented peace. The colour was possibly also referring to his gift. Black represented the dark creatures he fought. Smiling at the thoughtful gesture, he went up to the attic and found a pottery vase, that looked Egyptian. After trimming the flowers and putting them in the vase with water, he set it on the table. The white of the lilies accentuated the crown and kilt of the pharaoh painted on, and the mummified body of Osiris, god of the dead.  
  
After finishing his breakfast, he grabbed his jacket and bag, before heading in the general direction of the school. Eventually, he found himself near the place were the vampire from the night before had fallen. Instead, all that remained was the residue of light magic, and the shadow of the damned. Stopping, he silently apologised.  
  
"Yuugi! I didn't expect to see you here." Anzu walked up to him. "Don't you usually go to school a different way?" "I do, Anzu-san. However, today I felt like a change of scenery," he replied. "Thank you for the flowers, however unnecessary they are." "I just hoped to make you feel better," sighed Anzu. "You seemed awfully depressed, that's all." "They were very nice. I appreciate them. Now if you would please excuse me, Anzu-san, I have things I must take care of." "I see. Very well then, I will leave you to it. Ja ne, Yuugi." With a friendly wave, she left him.  
  
"Good riddance," Yuugi muttered, swiftly checking the surrounding area to sense any humans. Once satisfied that he would not be interrupted, he began a careful eradication of the traces of magic left from the night before. Deftly, he scattered the light that was by now too tainted for him to use efficiently, and dispersed the darkness using a touch of his gift. Once satisfied with the results, he sat on the side bench to rest, closing his eyes. Though the sun was still quite weak, he absorbed it's light energy to replenish his emptied stores, before breaking from his trance. A glance at his watch told him he had ten minutes to get to school: ample time for a trained slayer, little time for a vertically challenged fifteen year old. Grabbing his bag, he ran.  
  
This entire scene was watched intensely.  
  
**********  
  
"Class, today we introduce a new student. Minna-san, please welcome Bakura Ryou to the school," the teacher announced. Bakura Ryou? Yuugi frowned at the white-haired student that stepped into the room, looking haughty and bored. His eyes searched, resting contemplatively on Yuugi's face for a minute, before looking past him to Ryou. A corner of his lips turned upwards, to smirk. The class stared, from the new student, to the other albino, then back again. Finally, after Ryou had turned from white to flushed three times in succession, the new student snarled at the rest of the class, "It's not polite to stare."  
  
The teacher coughed to break the awkward silence. "Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself, Bakura-san?" "No," came the curt reply. Without waiting for the teacher's consent, he walked down the aisle, heading towards the back. Stopping for a moment beside Ryou's desk, he grinned evilly and took the vacant seat directly behind Ryou, dropping his bag to the carpet carelessly and leaning back in his chair. He let out a warm breath, purposely tickling the back of Ryou's neck with the same subtleties he applied to lock-picking, causing his gentler look-alike blush.  
  
The class, including the teacher, were in shock for the rest of the period.  
  
At lunch time, Ryou dragged Bakura to the back of the school. Letting go of his look-a-like, he began pacing, while Bakura leant on the wall casually, waiting. After a few minutes, he was rewarded: Ryou began yelling. "What, do you think you're doing here?" "Visiting you, my dear little slayer," Bakura drawled sarcastically. "There is another slayer here, if you were too thick to notice! One that could and would wipe you out with a single blow!" "You underestimate me, dear hikari. He wouldn't even scratch me." "I remember Malik-kun managed to put a few dents in you..." Ryou smirked, mimicking Bakura with an uncanny accuracy. "Malik was lucky he didn't get thrown back forty feet," scoffed Bakura, seemingly nonchalant. "Malik uses light magic in his hunts. I use light magic in my hunts. Yuugi uses light magic. See a connection?!" "That doesn't prove anything," Bakura replied, with the same infuriating lack of concern that drove Ryou crazy. "I've met hundreds of others with light magic; they still couldn't touch me." "Not hundreds with pure light magic!" "A simple technicality, mou hitori no boku." "Will you just listen to me for once?! I..." Bakura cut him off calmly by pressing his lips to the hikari's, savouring the honey taste and breathing the scent of violets and rain. Pulling away, he smirked at the blushing Ryou while licking his lips. "No," he replied huskily. "Besides, you talk too much, about unimportant stuff. Tell me something I need to know." "Like?" The albino fiend pretended to contemplate, then finally ordered, "Tell me about the slayer."  
  
**********  
  
Yuugi hated gym, especially when it was the last class of the day. He wanted to keep his powers a secret; gym was the class most capable of revealing the truth of his physical prowess. Of course, when people knew the runt of year 10 could break world records constantly in athletics, or could score in any sport with a near perfect accuracy, they'd want to know why. Then, as the news spread through the school, some of it would naturally reach the ever sharp ears of the damned, who could then proceed to annihilate him. This was the sad end of the road for many an egotistical and incautious hunter.  
  
Unfortunately, he'd had gym last period with the new student who he'd immediately suspected to be one of the night creatures, and Ryou. There was simply no way anyone human could look practically identical to Ryou -who was already exceptionally unique- unless they were twins. The name didn't fit for twins though; they didn't fit for any mortal relationship. Then there were the auras: by itself, Ryou's aura was a barely noticeable shade of light, while Bakura's a imperceptible tone of dark. Together, there was a harmonious blend of both, completely impossible to ignore. Even those without magic could sense the perfect balance.  
  
For Yuugi, being with both at the same time was an almost excruciating torture: he himself was a pure light that could not participate in the wonderful grey the two created. Because of his light magic, he felt connected to Bakura in a surreal way, as though Bakura held the key to his own completion. It created a tearing ache deep within him, deeper than his consciousness, magic, or even subconscious; it was a wound in his soul. A very painful and distracting wound.  
  
"Hey runt! You really shouldn't have run off yesterday. Now, you're going to have to pay double." 'Shimatte.' "I'm sorry, but I'm really busy." Turning, he began running again. "Oh no you don't!" The bullies began chasing again, intent on catching him. "Come back here." "Ludicrous request," muttered Yuugi. Turning into an alley sharply, he jumped and rebounded off the walls in the narrow space several times, vaulting up onto the roof of a single story building. Lying flat along the slate rooftop, he watched the bullies stop at the alley, look in, then continue running. Letting his magesight continue surveying absently, he jumped back down into the alley and turned his head towards the west.  
  
The sun was setting over the ocean, a brilliant gold turning the sky around it inky black.  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
The hunter suddenly noticed just how narrow the alley was, and how easily it could be cut from the street end and above. The other end was blocked by a solid stone wall. Senses stirred in warning, and he reacted immediately. Knives slid out of sheathes while he stashed his school jacket and shirt into the backpack he carried currently, revealing the blue buckled shirt he liked to wear under the uniform. Relieved that today he'd changed into nondescrepit black pants instead of his school's recognisable blue trousers, Yuugi walked towards the exit, alert.  
  
The flap of leather and bone overhead caught his attention sharply. Senses pivoted and pinned the intrusion, and not for the first time was Yuugi thankful that few naturally occuring creatures had leather wings. Immediately, he could tell from the life force that this was one old and hungry vampire. Spinning to the right, the knife in his left hand flew with an accuracy that spoke of years of practice. The vampire though, had not lived over two millenia for nothing; veering off course, it spun away and dropped fast, in a fashion similiar to the swoop of a falcon. Yuugi watched it fly at him, another blade already in the emptied hand. At the last possible second, he dodged to the other side of the alley, careful not to smash into the opposite wall. His right hand flicked the knife to pin the bat's wing into the wall, before bumping into the wall back first. Upon contact with the wall, he felt the wrongness, and rolled right, away from the alley's exit. A pale hand stabbed a black knife into the previously occupied space as the rest of the demon emerged from the wall. The fiend stared at his miss, giving Yuugi the time to throw his left knife pommel first at the head, knocking the creature out.  
  
Realizing that walls offered no shelter, Yuugi stood exposed in the centre of the alley, blocked from the exit by an unconscious demon and wounded vampire that had just reverted to his humanoid form. Hearing noise behind him, he fired a light bolt backwards, eyes never leaving the exit. Another vampire now entered from the street, blood-coloured cape billowing impressively in the fading light. More fiends entered via the walls, completely blocking him off and surrounding him. They stayed a respectable distance away from him.  
  
"So, little light hunter, we finally meet," hissed the vampire with the cape in a thin voice. Yuugi eyed him contemplatively, before judging the damned one to be around four thousand years old. Age had not touched the vampire's features: they were still flawless, and a perfect replica of when the vampire had been turned; the human would have been around twenty-four or five. "Interesting that I should be known to you, while you are unknown to me," replied Yuugi, as calmly as though this was a chat at school, though much less casually. "I suppose we haven't been introduced, have we?" "No. Indeed we haven't." The vampire took two steps forward, then stared down at the much more diminuitive slayer from two feet away. "I am a captain of the Dark Army. My name is..." "I don't think names matter much, especially since one or both of us will be dead soon." The captain laughed in his wheezy voice. "You are a confident one, aren't you, young slayer?" sneered the vampire. "You are one, against six of us. Do you really think you may leave alive?!" "We shall see then." Without warning, Yuugi fired two bolts behind him. Yells and curses rewarded him. The experienced vampire slipped backwards, to allow his soldiers to attack simultaeneously. He sensed that the demons behind him that he'd not hit move forward too.  
  
Knowing that he could not deflect so many attacks at the same time, he tried a more effective, though more energy consuming method. He immediately activated a force shield that warded him completely. Wincing as the attacks bounced off, he poured more energy into the shield before the fiends could launch a second attack. His initiative was correct: the second attack was launched with more than twice the force of the first. Pouring more light into the shield, he saw the demons trying to squint past the blinding light. He himself was unaffected by the brightness, and could thus see perfectly more Dark Army reinforcements arrive.  
  
Offense was impossible, but he could also see that defense could not be sustained for long. He swore repeatedly; the counterattack by the night denizens was expected, but definately not at this magnitude. At this rate, the demons would cut him down in less than five minutes. He had to take drastic measures. Now.  
  
Tapping into scarcely touched resources required more concentration than he could currently afford. He had to sacrifice his defenses somewhere, and his gathering of magic had to be fast. The demons would not leave a visible weakness unexploited. He chose: the sides of his magical dome dimmed quite visibly, symbolizing a shortage of power there. His conscious was instead focused on bringing up more magical energy. Seconds were all he needed, but a second sacrifice was needed for his plan. There was no time to choose: the defenses behind him lapsed, while blazing, pulsating power surged forward. Yuugi ran after the light he'd set loose, ploughing through stunned masses of bodies, until he made it out. Skidding to a halt, he turned and reversed the shield behind him to a lance that shot through the remaining creatures.  
  
The last fell, and he sighed in relief. The fighting was over; now was the time for purification. Sighing, he began working through the masses, to restore them all back to their original, unwarped forms.  
  
***********  
  
Finally, the last of the fallen were reverted to their mortal forms. Yuugi wearily clung to the wall, each breath racking energy out of him. Energy he no longer had to spare. Sheer will, and knowledge that he'd be dead if caught here, drove him to move. Trying to think properly, he knew he had to borrow light. Streetlights were obvious and unsuspicious sources; unfortunately, the nearest street light was about thirty metres away. He wasn't quite sure he could make it without collapsing.  
  
Hobbling from the backlash of using so much magic, Yuugi began the long and treacherous journey. Solitary steps shot pain through his body, while his backpack hung in dead weight over his back. Vaguely, he recalled that he had maths homework due the next day, but he could not care. After all, it was doubtful that he'd be able to attend school. And of course, there was no guarantee that he'd live to the next day. Careless, he dropped the bag, and continued advancing.  
  
As he neared the light, he could feel strength beginning to fill him. With a peaceful smile, final defense wards that were instilled in his very being and subconscious were lowered, the hikari absorbed the warm and luminous substance. Normally, if he were thinking properly, those last shields would not be dropped to leave him vulnerable. If he were thinking properly, he would not linger in near the site of a mass slaying.  
  
Force slammed into him, knocking him back into the wall behind him. Immediately alerted by the copper salt taste that filled his mouth, but dazed by the impact, Yuugi sluggishly reraised defenses and senses. With disgust, he realized that the vampire that had hit him was naught but an apprentice vampire, barely a century old. Normally, he would not even bother to spend more than two minutes to return one so young, and he would feel nothing afterwards. Even a direct hit from a young vampire would not so much as prick him, if they were able to hit him at all.  
  
A rough tongue lapped up the leaked blood from the corner of his mouth, snapping him back to the present. Sharply as a retort, the borrowed light slapped. Previously closed, violet eyes snapped open, misty with pain but angry. He glared uncharacteristically at the captain vampire, who stood in front of him with a smirk. 'Shit.' Yuugi finally realized what had been bothering him: there had been no sign of the captain's body in the alley. "So the rumours are true, little hunter," sneered the captain. "The blood of light is the most delicious of all. Although the current lack of magical essence is a disappointment." "..." What could one say to a remark like that? "I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to waste such magic on unworthy beings like them." A gesture indicated the alleyway dead. "Why not just kill them? After all, isn't that a slayer's job?" "What do you want?" snarled Yuugi, wary and anxious. He'd never faced an ancient with as little magic as he currently possessed. "My orders were to kill you, or bring you back alive. I don't think I want to kill you now. After all, what a waste it would be, ne? Capture is so much more rewarding. But don't worry, I won't be catching you. I'll leave that to my little apprentice here. It'll be a good learning experience." Yuugi eyed the eager apprentice, then shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
He knew that the captain wanted him to be humiliated. And what better way to humiliate him, but to defeat him with a century old apprentice? But he would not allow the captain that satisfaction. Beating both would require luck, and lots of it. A young one? He could defeat that on pride alone. When the apprentice leaped, he stepped easily to the side. One knife was all he had left, and there was no time to mourn the lapse of discipline that usually commanded him to replace knives immediately after a kill. His right hand moved much slower than usual, allotting the apprentice time to escape.  
  
The length of steel sank into the vampire's back, but not in a mortal wound. A scream of rage and pain tore his ears, but Yuugi jumped back because he knew that the knife wouldn't come out again. Weaponless and practically magicless, he resorted to a fists and feet instead. The blow dealt to the spine of the apprentice normally would have broken every bone in the spine and ribs; this time, it barely bruised. Two more kicks proved just as ineffective. Finally, Yuugi ran back a few metres, hoping he had enough room to collect light without encountering a counter attack.  
  
The lights of the entire street hissed and spluttered, leaving the road dark. Though vampires had perfect night vision, it still took a few seconds to adjust. A few seconds in the vampire's world were very precious seconds indeed, as the apprentice learned. Yuugi loosed the borrowed energy straight at the young vampire, searing it right through him. The apprentice fell, and Yuugi stumbled over, to let a few drops of blood drop from where he'd let a demon feed earlier to the tongue of the apprentice. Not that much blood was needed to revert a young vampire, but to Yuugi, those few drops were currently many.  
  
Clapping interrupted his intense surveillance of the change from damned to mortal. Wrenching himself upright, he glared at the vampire leaning against the wall casually watching. "Impressive, little hunter. Very impressive." Launching off the wall, the vampire walked towards him. The slayer walked backwards. "Get away from me, vampire." "Why would I want to?" Grinning unpleasantly, the vampire continued advancing. "I said I wanted to capture you, and I will. Of course, I liked to taste that blood again before I hand you over to my superiors. Who knows, maybe they'd be so pleased, they'd let me sample your blood when the magic level is much higher." "Stay. Away." "Ah, but you're powerless to stop me, little hunter." "Stay away!"  
  
The shout rang in a double harmony, as though two voices had sounded instead of one. One from in front; one from behind. Turning, the captain's eyes widened. Behind him stood an almost perfect copy of the slayer. But this one was not light. This one was a darkness so black, it scared even those who thrived in darkness.  
  
Behind him, stood true shadow.  
  
A pure black bolt erupted from the being, striking him fully on the chest. The vampire wasn't sure how, but he knew that this was little of the being's true power. In fear, he changed and flew, certain that shadow would follow in grim revenge. Sure enough, angry darkness overtook him, suffocating, killing. The darkness was strange, though. It was drawing out all the darkness and immortal powers from his own body, as one drew poisonous toxins. Of course, those powers were too tightly meshed with his being for him to survive the experience. Soul and flesh seperated midair. Almost soundlessly, the empty husk dropped onto the ground, cushioned by the bodies of those others transformed back, in the alley.  
  
**********  
  
Yuugi stared at the creature before him, awed. A taller, sharper, more mature version of himself. The similarities were frightening; the contrasts even more so. Spikier hair, narrower eyes, more muscular body. Darker. Definitely darker.  
  
Instinctively, he shifted into a battle pose, weight evenly distributed onto both feet. He watched the demon carefully, suspicious of any sudden movements. Appraisingly, his eyes moved upwards, noting the fitting black leather and spikes so similar to his own, until wary violet met curious red.  
  
Bloody crimson eyes.  
  
Yuugi felt himself drawn to those inexorably drawn to those deep depths that swirled in confusion and interest. His body began to relax dangerously, to the point of collapsing. Inwardly cursing, he went offensive, not trusting himself to be capable of defense. He had to fight to the end. Due to exhaustion and draining though, he was extremely uncoordinated, and only managed to knock into the being. He didn't have enough momentum or strength to push his adversary over, and bounced back instead.  
  
Braced for a heavy fall, the sensation of warm arms surrounding him gently was surprising but welcome. Looking up, he could see a concerned and very surprised face watching him intently. Caught staring, the creature blushed and looked away. "Don't worry, little one. I will get you home." Carefully, he lifted Yuugi up and carried him bridal style, before grabbing the abandoned bag and walking.  
  
'What was that expression? It was only there for a minute maybe, but it was certainly strange. Shock, surprise, concern, fear... of what? But...' "How come we've stopped?" "I'm sorry little one, but I'm not sure where you live," the being replied, sheepish. "Kame Game Shop." "Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Ten minutes later, the strange duo reached the Game Shop. Carefully, the being of darkness let the slayer of light down and handed him his bag. Taking it, Yuugi suddenly gasped. "What is wrong, little one?" "My school jacket is gone." The being pondered the information. "So they..." "They can track me down. At the school." "At the school," the dark creature murmured. Turning he began walking away. "Chouto matte!" "Nandesuka?" He stopped, and turned inquiringly. Yuugi hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "Boku wa Yuugi desu. Onamae wa?" He hesitated too. "Ore wa Yami desu." "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yami-senpai." The one named who called himself the name of darkness itself smiled, almost shyly. "Thank you."  
  
Turning again, he continued on his way.  
  
Darkness is something that really confuses us. It is endless, yet limited simultaeneously. But don't worry, for as long as you have light with you, you have a chance at surviving an encouter with the darkness.  
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. Battle

AN: Ok, I was originally going to not write an author's note until after I finished this fic, but since this chapter took so long I thought an apology was required. Also, I'd like to warn people that this is a fairly gory and violent chapter, so... I'm not sure if I have to up the rating though... and also, the characters might just be a tiny bit (ie. 7000km off) OOC... so you've been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by whoever owns it, which does not happen to be me. I also do not own the song that appears in this chapter, which is 'Butterfly Kiss' from the anime 'Rave'.  
  
Chapter 3: Battle  
  
A battle is something supposedly logical, where the person with the most troops wins. Yet sometimes, things don't quite go as planned. Like when you are trying to fight the light itself, or the darkness that blends with it seamlessly.  
  
The attack was abrupt and brutal, though not altogether unexpected. There were hundreds of demons and vampires, all targeting the same school. Windows and walls shattered under their supernatural assault. Lights flickered and went off, as electrical cords were ripped and torn by those less affected by sunlight. The day was perfect for the attack: heavy storm clouds veiled a vast majority of the sun's light. The tantalizing scent of blood filled the senses of the demons, and they rushed in hungrily for prey.  
  
Yuugi had known this would happen, sooner or later. It would not take long to trace a jacket to the school, despite his jacket being very ordinary and common. There were maybe seven schools in Domino City that featured blue, but his was the one closest to the site of the mass slaying from the previous day. He'd known they would come for him. His aura would also be fairly easy to locate; after all, how many people in the world possessed such a profound amount of light magic?  
  
His locker contained a katana today. He pulled it out, hoping that he could convince anyone who saw him with it that they were hallucinating from fear, provided he survived long enough. He would certainly not be alone though; this attack would flush out every single slayer in the school, and possibly the entire neighbourhood. Maybe even the entire city.  
  
Slash. With the opposing hand, Yuugi carried unhooked a large bottle filled with his blood from his belt. It was a precaution for any day he might be short on the red liquid; today was as good a day as any to use it. Now, he poured a few drops of blood into the demon's mouth. It began to change, until only a dying wolf remained. "Gomen," he whispered, before turning to the creature behind him and running the fiend through it's stomach and wrenching his blade back out. To Yuugi's dismay, the cut flesh healed over immediately.  
  
'I hope it can't heal bone,' he thought grimly, kicking the demon before him into a wall. Bone shattered, and to his relief it merely thrashed helplessly. Drip, drip. It's form distorted, though the young slayer did not stop to watch. Ducking to avoid a beheading from a very heavy scimitar, he slashed a third opponent across the chest. He attacked and defended automatically, until he was surrounded by piles of mortal corpses, most of which were decomposing rapidly. The stench would have made him gag, if years of hunting hadn't made him almost immune to it.  
  
"Yuugi?!" "Anzu-san!" A brief moment of distraction allowed the pig-headed demon to disarm him. 'Shit!' A thrown knife buried itself in the demon's throat, almost disappearing in the thick boar's neck and aristocratic clothes. A few drops of blood, and he turned back into his original form. Yuugi pulled the knife out, grimacing at the black liquid that dripped onto his clothes. "What are you doing? Get out of here before you get hurt!" "Anzu?" "Honda! Jou!" "What the hell's that smell?" "Rotting bodies, I'd say." "Trust you to know, pathetic pup." "Temee! Why I oughta-"  
  
The situation was spinning rapidly out of control. "What the fuck are you all doing here, you idiots?" bellowed Yuugi, a rare feat for the diminutive and usually calm hunter. He was beginning to panic; there was no way he could fend off a few hundred monsters bent on destruction while trying to protect this bunch of fools. Said morons turned to give him looks ranging from irritated (Seto) to astonished (Jou) to scared (Honda) to sheepish (Anzu). "If you hadn't realised already, there are demons here! You are getting in the way!" To emphasis his point, he threw a knife at the demon ninja creeping up on Honda. The blade quivered in the assassin's throat, a mere centimetre away from the boy's ear. Hurriedly, the tall boy backed away.  
  
"Foolish mortals," growled a rough voice. "Always so helpless and vulnerable." "Now, now Bakura. That's not nice," reprimanded a softer voice: Ryou. The two albinos stepped around a corner. Bakura carried a heavy scimitar that looked out of place with his messily worn school clothes, while Ryou held a weapon more befitting of his slight build, a long sword that looked equally strange next to his neater version of the uniform. Behind trailed two strange creatures: a large green bug with horns that stood on two feet, currently chewing quite contentedly on what appeared to be a rotting foot, and a blonde girl with both angel and demon wings, shaded half black and white and cupping a small heart which floated above her hands.  
  
Yuugi's first instinct was to attack the two beings, but he suppressed it. The insect was laced with dark magic that he linked to Bakura, while the other had traces of Ryou's light magic; they were under the control of the duo. His second instinct was to yell out "Why me?!" to all the gods above who were most probably snickering at the whole surreal situation and more specifically his misfortune. Then he sighed, choosing to hope instead that they were as he suspected. That is to say hunters of some kind.  
  
The others though, were less calm. Screams from Anzu, yells from the others, a gun from Seto, growling from the darker albino at the cocked weapon, rapid explaining from Ryou... general chaos. He rubbed his temple while shearing through more monsters and demons, doing his best to ignore the mess behind him. This was a bad day.  
  
"Damnit, Ishtar! There is no need for you to tear that thing to pieces, it's already dead!" cried a seventh unwanted voice. "But Maaalllliiiiiikkkkk... it's all soft and squishy!" ...Eight. "Urgh! Just wait 'til I tell Isis!" "Nonononononononononono! Malik no tell Isis. Ishtar be good. Very good." Derisive snort. "Sure." "Malik is mean to Ishtar. Me tell Isis that you skipped school." "Oh no you don't!" Thud. Clank. Bang.  
  
Make that a very bad day.  
  
Two wrestling figures entered via rolling, followed by a large golden bird that gleamed brilliantly, with a blue gem set in it's forehead, watching it's masters with something akin to exasperation on its metallic features. Aforementioned masters looked up at the crowd, blinked, then shoved each other and stood. Both had platinum blonde hair and pale violet eyes, though one set were more blue than purple. The taller one's hair was much spikier, and stood up at the back similar to the Statue of Liberty. He was wearing tight beige pants, a black sleeveless shirt and cape, and appeared to be the elder of the two. The other wore a purple hooded sleeveless shirt ornamented with golden chains, and tight black pants. Both also wore gold chokers, earring, bands and gauntlets. They carried identical objects in their hands; golden rods engraved with the eye of Ra, that glowed suddenly and intensely.  
  
In response, two previously unseen objects shone from Ryou and Bakura's chests. They were two large golden rings, bearing some resemblance to a dream-weaver. The remaining few demons who'd been hiding appeared and fled, though a few well aimed magical bolts from the hunters shot them down, while the humans tried to get out of the way. They could now afford a brief reprieve; no creatures were present within a 10 metre radius.  
  
"Malik!" called Ryou happily. "You should be at school." "Isis won't be very happy," cackled Bakura evilly. Giving him glare -which only made the receiver laugh harder- Malik boredly replied, "I have a perfectly legitimate reason. This school is swarming with demons, and it would be discourteous to leave you to handle them all." "You'll never pull that off wearing that," pointed out the darker albino, snickering.  
  
In response, the blonde threw a spare knife at him, which was dodged easily. Ishtar immediately began scolding his hikari, telling him not to waste projectiles. Scowling, Malik looked away. His eyes fell on Yuugi and blinked a few times. Turning to Ryou, he asked, "Is this the hunter you were talking about?" "Aye. I should introduce you. Yuugi-kun, this is Malik Ishtar. Malik-kun, this is Yuugi Motou." "Nice to meet you," declared Malik, then paused thoughtfully. "Despite the circumstances." "Nice to meet you too," grumbled Yuugi. "Despite my headache."  
  
Malik's laughter was cut off when a vicious looking peacock jumped onto Bakura's bug and began eating it. The insect screeched and dissipated in a multitude of black and purple shadows as the furious albino skewered the bird. He scowled. "Damn bug's no good except for ambushes. Stupid worthless thing..." "NO," commanded Ryou flatly. "You are NOT summoning Diaubandou." "But he'd destroy all these pathetic little monsters easily!" "And take the school down in the process." "That is part of his job description..." "NO!" "FINE!" He turned and walked through the wall, sulking. Moments later, a strange man with a white hat, cape and monocle broke through the wall. "Whhhhhooppppps."  
  
"BAKURA!"  
  
Assessing the situation, Yuugi decided that he was currently not needed. With an uncharacteristic growl, he stomped outside, beheading the imps waiting along the corridor. The doors swung open before his irritation and fury, blowing away the dozen or so monsters just outside. Before they could recover, the majorly pissed off slayer sliced through them and changed them back to their original forms, venting his frustration in the process. 'Idiots. Can't they see what this means?'  
  
**********  
  
Twenty-eight monsters later, he had almost reached the school's back gates. Despite the ample amount of monsters still within the school building and the pouring rain, Yuugi did not turn back. He was sick of it all, having to hunt every night in case some idiot human was turned. Besides, his bottle had run out, and he was still too drained from the previous night's fight to freely donate blood. A final thrust cut down the remaining demon zebra, before he sliced the gate off its hinges and walked out of the school. He had barely walked three metres when he spotted a figure leaning against a tree, coolly watching the remnants of the school getting ripped apart by the battle. The hunter narrowed his eyes, before readying his katana and walking over.  
  
70 metres away, he recognised both the aura and the person. "It's you," he stated simply. "Surprised?" inquired the other. Despite the distance, he spoke softly, yet every word was audible to Yuugi. He shrugged at the question, before replying. "Not really. Lots of weird stuff has happened today." The hunter took a few steps towards his look alike. "Enjoying the scenery?" "It is interesting," Yami casually said, watching him. "But why aren't you fighting? Isn't it your duty to protect the humans who cannot do so themselves?" "There are other hunters who can do so," snapped Yuugi, still walking. "Like Ryou, Bakura..." "Bakura is no hunter." "You know him, do you?" "We... have a long history." "How long?" "Three thousand years."  
  
Yuugi was momentarily taken aback. "A three thousand year shadow, huh?" He glared. "Why shouldn't I kill you right here?!" "I've already died once," Yami replied nonchalantly. "Kill me if you want to." "I will!" The tip of his katana swept up to rest right beside the dark's leather choker. "Well?" The blade dropped. "I have no reason to. You might still be useful." "Then can I kill you?" inquired the dark one, placing his own concealed knife to Yuugi's throat. The hunter remained unfazed. "You wouldn't." "Why not?" "You wouldn't waste the effort to save me yesterday just to kill me today."  
  
Yami smirked, then let his knife slide back into its sheathe. The slayer took the moment to study him: navy leather pants, black sleeveless top, heeled boots. His hair remained upright, despite the rain running in rivulets down his face, arms, and clothes. "Aren't you cold?" The question completely startled the dark one. "Cold?" A pause. "Always. Are you?" "Frozen," muttered Yuugi. He scowled, then suddenly asked, "Why should I have to?" "Have to what?" "Protect the mortals and fix the demons." "Good question. Why don't you ask yourself that?"  
  
The slayer frowned, before responding mechanically. "Why should I have to? Because... because they are after me. Because I have the ability to change them back to their original forms. Because I am the one who made the school a target. Because..." "You want to help them," finished the dark one. "Is that not a reason?" "I don't want to help them right now," mumbled Yuugi tiredly. "They're all just so... pathetic." He glared sharply. "Why am I talking to you?" "Because it is like talking to yourself."  
  
Violet eyes widened at that truth. Talking to Yami was like talking to himself, albeit a taller, (assumably) older, sharper, darker version of himself, however bizarre that sounded. It was oddly comforting, in a disarming way.  
  
"Anata wa... dare desuka?" "Ore? Ore wa... san sen no kage."  
  
Yuugi studied the older one. "Yet you are not like other dark creatures." A faint smile. "No, I'm not." He stood up straight and pointed at the school. "Want to go back in and see how those idiots are coping?" "Why not?"  
  
**********  
  
"Nice of you to finally show up, Pharaoh," growled Bakura as he lounged against one of the few undamaged walls left within the building. "Whatever, Tomb Robber." "What are you here for, anyway?" "To laugh at you." "Theirs nothing to laugh about. Those monsters are all dead." "Really?" Yami threw his knife, expertly pinning a vampire bat two feet away from Bakura, and putting a dent in the previously unscathed wall. "Really." The tomb robber pulled the knife out, letting the decomposing corpse drop carelessly, and threw the blade back. Despite the velocity of the knife's spin, Yami caught it handle-first and sheathed it in a single fluid movement. "Showoff." "Only because I can." "Are you two finished?" demanded Yuugi. "Bakura, where's Ryou?" The albino glared at the hunter who dared to order him around, then growled, "Down the corridor, looking after those humans. He sent me down here when I tried to shut one of them up." "And you obeyed," Yami added tauntingly. "Don't push it, Pharaoh." "Aren't you the least bit worried about your hikari?" "Of course I am; Malik and Ishtar are down there too."  
  
Yuugi stalked down the corridor noiselessly, until he found the other hunter nursing the humans, who'd apparently fainted. "Ryou." "Yuugi? I thought you'd left already." "I did." "Oh. I see." "There are more headed this way. From the front of the school." Ryou frowned. "Aren't the police and ambulance there?" "Aye." "Damn it," he cursed. "Malik and Ishtar are keeping the monsters in the east corridor from coming over here, and Bakura's guarding the south corridor." "Yami's there as well." "Yami's here?" asked the albino excitedly. "Yeah. Do you know him?" "Of course. That's good news, because if they see Yami, those demons should back off. Bakura says that no one messes around with him." "Hontou?" "Hai. Not many demons mess with Bakura or Ishtar either." "Why?" "I'm not sure, and Bakura won't tell me." "I see..."  
  
"Well what do we have here?" cut in an oily voice. The hunters looked up to see a group of five vampires, each around five millennia old. The speaker was a female with short blonde hair, a tight dress and loose trousers, and a familiar red cape. The other vampires also sported the cape. "To what do we owe the pleasure of a five captain visit?" inquired Yuugi coldly. "Such powerful foes of our master deserve a fitting reception." "Your master? Who is your master?" "The night itself." Yuugi's brow creased. "Not... Yami?" "Yami? Of course not!" laughed the lead vampire nastily. "Our master also wishes to dispose of that meddling pharaoh, along with the tomb robber and the grave keeper's anger." "You won't be able to touch them," Ryou said, angered by the thought of losing Bakura. "Maybe not now, but we will. And what better way than through their other halves?" "Why are you telling us your master plan?" She smiled thinly. "My master has unusual habits. He likes leaving his calling card before taking the prize. I am merely a messenger today, but don't worry. It won't be long before you may see my fighting prowess." "Rather eloquent message, isn't it? A few hundred monsters... quite extravagant." "Of course. We will take our leave now..." "Not so fast," interrupted Ryou, looking creepily like his other half. "You have traveled such a long way. Surely you would like to... rest, for a while." "I must be getting back," replied the vampire, looking thoroughly unnerved by the hunter's expression. "No, stay please. I insist."  
  
Black magic sealed the doors and corridors as light closed the windows and roof. The vampires looked around frantically for a possible exit, then stepped back in fear when they spotted Bakura and Yami. Or... what appeared to be Bakura... "Ryou?" Yuugi asked, confused. "Then..." "I am Bakura," confirmed the 'Ryou' standing next to him, smirking sadistically. His hair suddenly became spikier, and his eyes narrower and deep red, while those of his counterpart widened and muted to a chocolate colour. "You tricked us," hissed the lead vampire, angry despite her fear. "Surely you should know that Ryou and Bakura can look practically identical," commented Yami, tone imperious. "But how... the auras?!" "His aura is mine, as mine is his," replied the real Ryou. "They can be seperate, combined, or switched, because wherever he is, I am there also. And vice-versa." "So don't even think of trying to hurt Ryou," concluded Bakura. "Or you'll think this is my blessing to the gods."  
  
A giant orb of darkness appeared in Bakura's hand, then burned through the vampires, all but incinerating them. The dark albino watched emotionlessly, then snarled, "I know you're listening, fool. Your pitiful minions are no match for us, so don't even bother sending more. If you want Ryou, you'll have to get through me first. And don't bother with the others; they all have their own guardians. Unless you want to end up like this pile of dust." In response, dozens of monsters broke through the wards, though many were lost in the process. "Nice speech, tomb robber," commented Yami dryly. "Think they listened?" "Urusai, Pharaoh. This is just a diversion." "Of course you'd know." Bakura snorted. "I've used this thousands of times before. It's just a diversion." Bang! More demons poured in, surrounding the four of them. "A very big diversion."  
  
Yami shrugged, spinning his knife thoughtfully. The demons watched his every move intently, often shrinking back at the slightest twitch. He smirked, watching eyes widen in fear: they were mortally afraid of him. 'And with good reason.' The blade in his hand spun out, and the monsters there jumped out of the way. An unlucky beaver caught the blade directly in the throat and gurgled, before exploding and destroying ten of it's neighbours. Blood splattered Yami's clothes, but he did not flinch. Instead, the knife dutifully returned to his hand. He watched for the surviving creatures' reactions, and felt satisfied when they fled and disappeared.  
  
"Nice job, pharaoh." "Of course." He turned to Yuugi, who was watching him with interest. "Daijoubu?" "Hai, genki desu." "That's good." Yami looked at the humans. "Are they alive?" "Unfortunately," muttered the tomb robber. "Bakura," warned Ryou, as the aforementioned mortals began to stir. "Behave." "Yes mother."  
  
Jou was the first to awaken. He sleepily asked Yuugi, "Hotdogs? Motou?" At the sight of Yami standing next to Yuugi, he jumped up, rubbed both eyes, then declared, "That's it! I'm officially hallucinating!" "Congratulations on using a five syllable word," commented Honda, who shrunk back at the sight of Yuugi and Yami. "What? Another clone?" "Who are you calling a clone?" yelled Bakura and Yami simultaeneously. They glared at each other. Honda shrunk even further away. "Get off me, you pathetic dog," growled an unmistakably cranky voice. Without waiting for a response, Seto pushed Jou off him and stood up, brushing himself off. He spotted the 'clones' and frowned. They seemed a little too familiar... "You!" snarled Bakura. "I have a name: Kaiba Seto." "Whatever, Seth." "I told you-" "Yuugi? Ryou?" "Anzu." "Who's that?" "That? Yami." "Ah... n-nice to... meet you." "Hm."  
  
"Ryou! All the monsters disappeared!" "That's nice Malik. You should get out of here now, before Isis finds out you've skipped school." "Fine fine." "Byyyyyeeee Baaaakkkuuuu!!!!" "Urgh, how many times have I told you not to call me that Ishtar?" "Lots?" "I told you, my name isn't Seth!"  
  
Yuugi took one look at the crazy scene, then walked out and headed home, followed by a single person.  
  
**********  
  
"... This is Kujaku Mai reporting from Domino High, which was attacked today by hundreds of terrorists dressed in Halloween costumes, armed with bombs, guns, swords and knives. Police report that thirty-seven students were killed in the incident, and hundreds more injured. Strangely, though students say that many of the terrorists were killed, no bodies remain for examination. The school is being assessed, but early reports suggest that the building will have to be completely demolished. An official investigation is underway, and detectives wish to interview several students involved heavily with the incident. They have already talked to several students, who are currently being treated for shock and trauma. ..." Switch.  
  
"Halloween costumes? Great cover-up," muttered Yuugi venomously. "What will they come up with next time?" "What is Halloween?" "October 31st. People dress up as monsters, then go around asking for candy. Why are you here?" "I'm not sure. You looked worn, so..." "Well I am. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to bed. There's food in the cupboard and fridge, though I think the milk is off. You do know how to operate the remote control of the tv, right? Well then, entertain yourself with that. Just don't turn the sound on too loudly." "Thanks." "Good night then."  
  
Switch. "It was horrible. There were monsters everywhere!" Click. "I'm calling my lawyers!" Click. "Police are currently looking for three students, Motou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou, and Ryou Bakura, all of which disappeared shortly after the last terrorists left. If anyone has any information, please contact the police. Also, if anyone has information on three other people all seen around the school at the time of the attack, please also phone 000. One reportedly looks very similar to Motou-san, and has a tendency to..." Switch.  
  
RRRRIIIINNNGG RIIINNNNG! RRRRIIIINNNGG RIIINNNNG!  
  
Yami answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?" "Is that Motou Yuugi?" "Iie. Kimi wa dare?" "This is the police. We are looking for Motou-san, who disappeared from school in the wake of a terrorist attack. Is Motou-san there?" A pause. "No." "Have you seen him?" "Iie. Mimasen." "May I ask who you are, and what your relation to Motou-san is?" Another pause. "I am his guardian." "Your na-" Click.  
  
After leaving the phone off the hook, Yami climbed the stairs softly to see if the phone call had awakened Yuugi. Though not entirely awake, the hunter was sleeping fitfully, often making slashing movements. Abruptly, he sat up and scanned the room with wide eyes. They rested on Yami, then relaxed. "Nightmare?" "Hm." "Tell me about it." Yuugi contemplated the offer. "I was... back at the school, and had to fight those demons again. Except this time, they kept coming back, and I had no blood left. I watched them turn everyone in the school, then the city, into demons. That was all." "Would you like me to tuck you into bed and sing you to sleep?" asked Yami jokingly. "Hmm... that would be nice."  
  
Though surprised at Yuugi's acceptance, the dark one walked over and tucked the covers over the slayer's small form. He pulled a chair over and sat on it cross-legged.  
  
"Fukai yami no hotori Nemuru chou tachi yo Aoki sorasaemo Shirazu ni iru noka Tsumiki no youni moroi sekai wo Habataku sube ga hoshii Hitotsudake sou negatta Aisubeki hito no tameni  
  
Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru Kono akai kawa wo koete  
  
Kimi no namida subete umi e kaesetara Tsumimo itamisaemo wasurerarerunoka Kodokuna hane ga nukumori kureta itoshii sono kuchibiru Hitotsudake souchikatta mamorubeki hito no tame ni  
  
Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo daite saita hakanaki tenshi yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise  
  
Hitosuji no hikari wo motomete bokura wa michi wo ikiru Hitotsudake ima shinjita Aisubeki hito no tameni  
  
Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru Kono akai kawa wo koete  
  
Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo daite saita hakanaki tenshi yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise..."  
  
By the end of the song, Yuugi was sleeping peacefully. Gently, the dark being placed a hand on his counterpart's cheek, relishing the warmth as he stroked the smooth skin with his thumb. The slayer took Yami's hand in his own unconsciously, entwining their fingers as Yami held vigil over his hikari. A battle has more than one winner, and much more than a single loser. In the end, it is not numbers that determine who emerges victorious; it's strength. End Chapter 3. 


	4. Leaving light for darkness

AN: I saw 40 episodes of the Japanese version of Yugioh. To say that it completely screwed up my interpretation of the show -which had been compiled from a combination of the dub, websites and fanfiction- would be an extreme understatement. Who knew a different language could make such a difference?  
  
I did manage to convert my skeptical friend into liking the show, which I count as a major achievement. It only took a year's time too. I feel proud.   
  
Naturally, any helpful (i.e. critical, encouraging, ego-boosting?) reviews would be appreciated, even though it would only be encouraging me to postphone my assignments further... -- Then again, those reports aren't that important...  
  
...If you haven't been scared off yet, please read the following chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by whoever owns it, which does not happen to be me.  
  
Chapter 4: Leaving light for darkness  
  
Light is a concept commonly paired with safety and life, things humans are drawn to by some invisible genetic magnet. So when the fickle light is more dangerous than unchanging dark, you head straight for the latter, right?  
  
Yuugi awoke slowly halfway through the night, wrapped in shadows. Though the curtains were drawn, an eerie crimson glint told him that the room's other occupant had also relinquished sleep, though to do what he was not yet sure. About to fling aside the covers, he froze as a stair creaked outside. Someone else -apart from himself and the dark- was in his house. Fingers, still unresponsive from his long sleep, tactlessly teased his katana from its obstinate sheath.  
  
Footsteps passed his door without opening it. He heard every hesitant sound clearly; the floor wasn't made from glass without reason. Only he could navigate the house without making the glass chime, though he was not the only one to hear the blunders of another. A low hiss sliced his nerves, though it was inaudible compared to the clicking of claws upon the fragile surface. He could only hope that his floor remained relatively unharmed: glass floors were expensive, and he was not exactly rich.  
  
'Worry later,' berated the training instilled from years before. He slid onto the ground and over to the only source of light, instinctively trusting 'Yami' to help him. The other watched him approach with interest, though he did not move from his vigil beside the door. Red tracked Yuugi effortlessly, though the intense darkness all but suffocated human eyes. A sun-gilded hand was offered, and taken with an ease usually only present in that which has been oft practised despite a failure of sight.  
  
The door smashed open, and a sharp tug pulled the slayer from the path of splintering wood and into the embrace of darkness. Smoke streaked past him, and monsters screamed, but he didn't hear them. The magic surrounding him was too overwhelming to allow sound to distract. He could foresee himself succumbing to such a power, and forced himself to push away. The darkness did not flicker, as he turned and disembowled the third demon, not waiting to see what it was. A deft flick of his switchblade sent blood into the ugly, gurgling mouth and rot spread through.  
  
"The rest have fled," murmured the soft voice of the shadow. He stepped over to the decomposing corpse, whole compared to the dusty remains of his own victims. He watched the mortal body fade to dirt, then turned to the hunter cleaning his blades. "Why did you leave?" A pause. "I do not like your power," Yuugi confessed, feeling that he could not lie. "It is too... attractive." "That is the first time someone has referred to the shadows as such." "How many have faced them and lived?" countered the hunter. He sighed at the corpse. "It's time to find a new base."  
  
"Will you come to my home?" "W-what?!" "I have seen your home; it is only fair that you see mine. Will you come?" "Hai," replied Yuugi slowly. "Then pack and we shall leave."  
  
"Why do you have a motorbike?" demanded the slayer, shouting to be heard. "You cannot expect me to carry you everywhere," Yami replied, amused. "It would be very tiresome." "... I'm not that heavy." The comment was met with a barely audible chuckle, and a contemplative silence reigned, broken only by the monotonous drone of the motorbike.  
  
The bike swerved into a parking lot and rested next to a similar one, only red instead of black. Pulling off the abnormally large helmet, Yami pulled the backpack off his indignant passenger and unlocked a door. Pouting, Yuugi followed through the door and into an elevator, then onto a well lit corridor. His guide handed him a key, instructed "37" and knocked on number 36.  
  
Both doors opened at the same time; a head of soft white peeked out curiously. "Yami-kun," greeted Ryou, pushing the door open further. "Is..." "Do you have any extra food?" asked the shadow, slightly sheepish. "I have a guest, and no food in the pantry except two minute noodles." "Sure, just wait a minute." He disappeared. Yelling, loud but not harsh, sounded before Ryou returned with a large plate of yakisoba, looking slightly flustered. "Here you go. Enjoy." "Arigatou, Ryou-kun."  
  
Pleased, Yami entered his own apartment and nearly bumped into his new flatmate. "Yuugi?" "Your apartment's so lavish," breathed the slayer, staring at velvet curtains, leather sofa, plush Turkish rugs covering wooden floorboards, and giant TV. "How much money do you have?" "Barely enough to pay bills. Having Bakura around is useful for some things." He set their meal on the ornate coffee table and dug several remote controls from beneath the sofa. "TV, DVD player, VCD player, VCR, stereo, LD player. Put on something to watch while we eat, and we can play on one of the consoles later."  
  
After finding two pairs of unmatching chopsticks, he tossed them into the living room, landing one pair neatly on the table and another onto Yuugi's nose. "What do you want to drink?" "Coke and Raspberry Fanta." Rolling his eyes, Yami filled a mug with mostly Coke, then added a dash of the Fanta, before mixing a mug of Coke, Lift and Lime Fanta for himself. Taking them into the lounge, he found the hunter watching the first episode of .hacksign.  
  
They ate without incident, save the occasional case of mistaken drink identity. Though it may be difficult to confuse a hieroglyph-covered mug and a teddy bear-infested mug in normal circumstances, the affects of watching anime were quite drastic. It also did not help that they were sitting within close proximity of what could potentially be their long lost twin; as with all family reunions, this one was rather awkward when nothing intellectually challenging occupied them.  
  
Food gone, Yami cleared away the plate and chopsticks, washing and drying both before refilling the mugs; Yuugi waited patiently and settled into his new environment, thinking about his host. They were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't realise the wrong drinks had been poured into each mug. They sat in a dreadful, stifling silence, until the shadow jumped up and connected the Nintendo Game Cube. Grabbing two controllers, he shoved one into his guest's hand and booted up the console.  
  
All should bow down to the social power of Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
They were surprisingly even, though Yuugi had never touched a video game in his life. Laughing as his Pikachu chased Yami's opposing Link with a giant hammer, he grimaced as a CP Donkey Kong grabbed his character and jumped off the building. "He can't do that!" Unholy amusement glinted in crimson. "Of course he can." Cursing when his own character was sent flying by a beefed-up CP Jigglypuff, he directed a harmless glare at Yuugi, who was rolling on the floor, disregarding his poor electric mouse.  
  
Simultaeneously, they agreed to team up against the computer. Link and Pikachu vs. Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff. Together, they sent the opposition -and sometimes each other 'by accident'- sailing away, stars and chirping birds appearing plentifully. Neither noticed the time ticking away as they proceeded to bulldoze their way through their opponent's ninety-nine lives with relish. Clicking, gleeful shouts and laughs, curses and heavy breathing, Fanta and Coke...  
  
... an annoying alarm clock, a soft couch as a pillow and a shadow as a blanket. His internal watch and training screeched at him to get up, but he found the sound stifled as his make-shift quilt clung tighter when he so much as thought of moving. He resigned, though mentally the slayer argued that he had put up an adequate fight. It was just so cold outside, and he was still tired from that damn ambush in the school... surely he deserved a rest from all that crazy fighting, ne?  
  
Crimson peeked open, showing confusion as black leather filled their view. Starting, Yami blinked at the shiny expanse of soft sable without comprehension. Travelling up, they saw a black shirt, the tips of golden bangs, pale yet full lips, and lidded amethyst eyes. The coffee table struck his back with a loud rattle... or was it the other way around?  
  
"Must've fallen asleep," he mused aloud, cursing when he realised the console was still on. Poor Link and Pikachu had been standing there for the past couple of hours, celebrating, before he turned the machine off as quickly as he could. Grimacing, he glanced at the calender on the wall and swore. Beneath the painting of Anubis were a collection of papers: fees for rent, water and telephone.  
  
'I know I vowed not to ask Bakura to help me pay my next set of bills, but surely this is a special circumstance,' debated the shadow mentally, with only a little panic. 'That little bit I saved from my last job won't cover what I have to pay, especially if we keep using electricity like this..."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
He looked at the slayer, who had sat up and was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Not wanting to worry him, he asked, "Coffee?" "That yawn would be nice." Taking the given excuse before more questions could be asked, he entered the kitchen and brewed the drinks, putting two sugars in Yuugi's and one in his own. Carrying the two cups back into the lounge room, he found the other teen looking through the bills. The cups were set on the table.  
  
"I saw you looking at these before. It's only fair that I pay half the bills if I'm staying here, right?" "Don't worry about it. I've got... enough..." "For this month maybe." Slender hands lifted up another piece of paper, one that Yami had forgotten was tacked to the calender: update of his bank account. "I'll just get another job then," he shrugged. "You've got enough to worry about."  
  
Black flashed angrily as Yuugi stalked to the table, sat and sipped his beverage with jerky movements. The darkness could not help but be impressed by the speed in which his guest moved as he sat and drank his own more gracefully.  
  
"I don't want your charity," bit out the hunter. "I don't want to be dependant on you, at all. That would simply be disastrous. I don't even know you, and now I'm living in your house." It was difficult to tell whether he was irritated with his host or with himself. "But I can accept that, even if instincts never worked well for me before. Yet now you say you want to pay for both our living fees. That I cannot tolerate. At all." Draining his cup and standing, Yuugi issued his ultimatum. "We're splitting the bill, or I'm leaving."  
  
"This is important to you?" "Hai. If you can't grant me such a freedom, then I will go elsewhere. There are enough empty houses around to rent. Especially with all the recent deaths," he added cynically. Sighing, he reseated himself. "It's easy to lean on someone else and not do anything yourself. I never want to become one of those leeches, but it's so easy to wish... You're like a temptation to that kind of lifestyle, but I don't want it." 'Not now, at least,' amended Yuugi mentally. "I hope you can understand that."  
  
They stared at each other for moments. "You... no." Yami smiled as he stopped his words. "I suppose you couldn't actually want to leave. Not now." Yuugi gave a ironic wisp of a grin at the choice of words. "I'll let you pay half, if you extend me the same courtesy." Pausing briefly to gauge the other's reaction, he continued, "Let me help you hunt."  
  
Ominous silence reigned. "Nande kuso?!" "I watch your back, you watch mine," explained the shadow rapidly, hoping to express his logical ideas before Yuugi could storm out. "We could get more than twice as many of the demons, in less time. Don't you want to wipe them out, or at least make the city safer than it is now? Who knows, maybe you'll even get to retire before your eighty." "The whole point of wanting to pay my own bills is for INDEPENDENCE," snapped the furious teen. About to snarl more harsh words, he stopped at the other's expression.  
  
"Working together isn't so bad," Yami whispered, wistful. "We already did last night." "That went really well; I ended up sleeping against a couch with you on top of me," muttered Yuugi, though lacking any previous acidity. Looking away, he reluctantly conceded, "I suppose I could try having a partner for a while. Then I can get rid of you if I want." Rolling his eyes at the happy expression in his new partner's eyes, he grumbled, "Consider yourself on probation then." "Hai, hai, aibou."  
  
"W-what did you call me?" "A. I. Bou." "... do NOT call me that in public." "Hai. Aibou."  
  
But then you realise just how much you come to rely on the constant darkness, that which is always there but not always shown. By that time, you'll never want to let it go, even if the damn thing kills you.  
  
End Chapter 4 


End file.
